gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fun at the Fair IP
The Fun at the Fair IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Riverland Council Wisconsin (now part of the Girl Scouts of Wisconsin - Badgerland Council). =Status= This badge has been retired = Skill Builders = ### Research your county or state fair or the World Fair; learn when this fair is held, the history of this fair, events during the fair, and anything unique to this fair. (For example, the Wisconsin State Fair is known for its cream puffs!) ::: 2. Attend a fair. Ride on a ride. Eat fair food. Attend a demonstration or performance at this fair. Walk through three types of exhibits (e.g. art, photography, food, plants.) ::: 3. Learn about 4-H and the University Extension System. What is CSREES (Cooperative State Research, Education, and Extension Service)? (Hint: it’s part of our Federal Government.) Visit the United State’s Department of Agriculture’s website and look under Education and Outreach for information on all of these topics. What part does 4-H and the Extension office play in your county or state fair? (Hint to leaders-http://www.csrees.usda.gov/qlinks/extension.html) ::: 4. Is 4-H just for rural kids? Talk to someone involved with 4-H. Find out about 4-H “Projects” and “Activities”. Name 5 projects that might be especially interesting to “city kids”. ::: 5. Look at a fair premium book. What are “Junior” vs. “Open” exhibits? Who can enter under each heading? What prizes do exhibitors receive? (ribbons, premiums, trophies, advancement, etc.) What is Danish judging? Enter something at your local fair! ::: 6. How is a fair run and funded? What is a Fair Board? What is a Fair Superintendent? What are requirements to be a Fair Judge? Are the positions paid or volunteer? (research on-line or call your County Extension Office to learn these facts.) ::: 7. Go through the animal exhibits at a fair. If possible, watch judging. How are the animals judged? How are the animals protected at the fair— from people and from the weather? = Technology = ### Learn about how rides work—and the physics behind them. Visit www.newton.dep.anl.gov/app/nau_links.htm or www.learner.org/exhibits/parkphysics/index.html What laws govern the safety of rides? What safety precautions should you take if riding rides at the fair or an amusement park? ::: 2. Design a ride using paper, a computer program, or a video game. Be sure your ride is safe! ::: 3. Visit the website for your state fair. Find out about events at that fair such as concerts, speedways, etc. ::: 4. Look up the World Fair on the internet. Find out about an attraction built for a World Fair or a product or invention introduced at a World Fair. Find at least two World Fair attractions that are still standing for people to visit? If possible, visit one. = Service Projects = ### Make a brochure, a poster, a website, a video production or, about your local or state fair; use it to promote the fair. Contact your local Extension Office for ideas. ::: 2. Take a group of younger girls to the fair—help them to learn about their fair by helping them earn their Fun-at-the-Fair Try-It or badge. (Perhaps you could make a scavenger hunt!) Be sure to consult Safety Wise and to remember that there can be crowds at the Fair—plan for how will you keep girls together and safe. ::: 3. Participate in a fair clean-up, beautification, or building project. ::: 4. Call your Extension Office or Fair Board—be a fair volunteer!! = Career Exploration = ### Learn about 5 agricultural careers such as agricultural journalism. What training is required? What is the projected salary range for each? If possible, talk to someone in an agricultural career. ::: 2. What is an Extension Agent? What do they do? What training must they have? Interview an Extension Agent if possible. ::: 3. How are local products promoted at your county or state fair? How can the fair be used for promotion or marketing? At the fair, look for businesses or organizations displaying their products/services. Question one person about the effectiveness of this promotion. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts of Riverland Council Badges and Patches Fun at the Fair IP